


Longest Journey - April

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-04
Updated: 2001-03-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The longest journey begins with a single step.  Or nine months, whichever's easiest





	1. Longest Journey - April

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER/NOTES/etc.: See introduction  
SUMMARY: The longest journey begins...

April

"Donna, could you get me the Michigan markup?" Josh asked as he leaned out the door. 

"I left it on your desk last night." She replied. 

"It's not there." He replied. 

"Look again. I put it in the middle of your desk in a red folder." Donna replied. Josh turned and went back to his desk. He moved some papers around and then found the red folder. He moved to pick it up but it wouldn't move.

"Donna, why is the Michigan markup glued to my desk set?" Josh called. Donna frowned and went into her husband's office. 

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Josh tugged on the folder for effect.

"It's not moving. Donna, why did you glue it to the desk?" Josh asked. Donna shook her head. 

"I swear to God, Josh, I didn't. I just tossed it there last night before we left." She replied, her face showing just as much surprise as his. Josh sighed and sat down... on the floor. There was a crash and the next thing Josh knew, his chair was on top of his head and he was flat on the ground. 

"Donna!" He cried. Donna came over and picked up the chair, allowing Josh to stand up. He rubbed his head and then looked at the chair, which Donna was inspecting. "What happened?" He muttered.  
"One of the wheels was removed. I think you sat down too hard, causing it to tip over." Donna replied, her tone hinting at her confusion. Josh paused and looked around the room.

"Donna, what's the date today?" Josh asked. Donna paused and glanced at him.

"It's April first." She said, a light bulb slowly going on.

"April fool's day." Josh muttered. Donna paused and then started to laugh.

"That explains the why. The real question is who?" Donna asked. 

"When?" Josh added. "Whoever it was, must have been here last night or very early this morning." He said.

"This is going to be an interesting day." Donna muttered.

"Sam, don't take a cookie." Mrs. Landingham warned. Sam paused mid-bite and looked at her. 

"Why not? I thought you said I could have one whenever." He said sadly.

"Someone covered the top layer of cookies with chili powder. I don't know how many of the ones beneath those ones got some on them." Mrs. Landingham said sourly. Sam shrugged and then popped the cookie in his mouth.

"Tastes fin-" He paused. Mrs. Landingham rolled her eyes as he ran into the Oval Office in search of a glass of water. 

"I see you had one of the cookies." Jed muttered without looking up as Sam started to swallow massive amounts of water. 

"What's wrong with Sam?" Josh asked as he walked into the room, a small red bump on his head. 

"He ate a cookie." Jed replied, still not looking up.

"I hate April Fool's Day." CJ muttered as she walked in, sorting through papers, her head dripping with water. Josh pointed to the bump on his head. 

"So do I." He replied before looking at Leo as the older man walked into the room. "Leo, what's in your hand?" He asked.

"A phone receiver." Leo retorted bitterly.

"Why are carrying a phone receiver?" CJ asked. Leo lifted his hand to show that the receiver was not leaving his palm. "Oh." 

"Margaret's finding something to get it off." Leo muttered. 

"What happened to you?" Josh asked CJ.

"Someone put a whoopee cushion on every single chair in the press room." CJ replied. "Somehow, no one noticed when they sat down and the whole room burst out into one giant noise."

"That doesn't explain why you're wet." Leo pointed out. CJ sighed. 

"Apparently one of the cushions was hooked up to a bucket of water that was hanging right over the podium." She retorted angrily. Her expression got even angrier as the men in the room broke into laughter. 

"That's better than yours, Mr. President." Leo said through chuckles. 

"What was yours, sir?" Josh asked.

"I found a cigar on my desk." Jed retorted as if it explained everything. There was a silence as people tried to figure it out. "It exploded." He muttered. The rest of the staff got it and chuckled. 

"How did this happen? I mean, wouldn't the secret service have noticed someone putting a potentially dangerous cigar on the President's desk?" Sam asked before noticing as Mandy walked in, her hair decidedly pink. No one wanted to figure out how that one happened. 

"I got a sample of shampoo in the mail yesterday. I figured what the hell. I took a shower this morning..." She started and then shook her head. "Never mind." 

"Someone sent you hair dye? A company?" Josh asked with a frown.

"Something like Teeger Incorporated or something." Mandy replied. 

"Teeger?" Leo asked. 

"Zarry Teeger?" Sam asked in general as David walked into the room and handed Sam some papers. 

"David, what's wrong with your hand?" Josh asked as he noticed the small bandage around David's palm.

"Someone rigged the snickers." David muttered. "I tried to get one and I got snapped with a rubber band."

"You need a bandage for that?" Leo asked. 

"It hurts." David muttered. "Besides, Ginger insisted." 

"Well, if she insisted. Has she not suffered any ill will today?" 

Josh asked out of curiosity. 

"She got a bouquet of flowers." David replied. "So did Bonnie." 

"Hardly a worthy April fool's." CJ murmured. 

"Zarry Teeger is behind this." Sam said. 

"What happened to your hair?" David asked Mandy.

"Switch the letters." CJ said. 

"Shut up." Mandy muttered. 

"Which letters?" Josh asked.

"Tarry Zeeger." Leo mused aloud. 

"That bastard." Josh cursed. 

"Clever guy. When do you think he did it?" Jed asked. 

"Wait. Who was it?" Sam asked. 

"Add an l." CJ told him. "Tarry Zeegler." 

"Toby?" Sam asked. "Toby is Zarry Teeger?" 

"That explains why the writing style of the book is so familiar." Leo pointed out. 

"Toby has a book on the bestseller charts." Sam muttered to himself. "Damn."

"What?" Josh asked. 

"I bet him once that I'd get a book on the bestseller chart before he would." Sam whined softly.

"Don't whine, Sam." Mandy said softly. "I can't believe Toby did this!" 

"Relax. It'll probably wash out soon enough." Josh retorted. 

"In the meantime, I have to walk around Washington with PINK HAIR!" Mandy screamed. 

"Do not yell in this room." Jed warned. Mandy nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, sir." She murmured.

"I think the dye is getting to her brain." Josh said with a grin.

"Shut up." Mandy hissed. 

"So Toby did this. How do we get back at him?" Josh asked. 

"Let's see. How do we get back at a guy who's currently at home, far from here, taking care of his pregnant wife? Is that what you're asking, Josh?" CJ asked. "Ignoring for the moment that she's pregnant with twins and they're preparing to move into a new place this very day, so they're busy as hell?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm asking." Josh replied seriously. CJ smirked and shook her head. 

"Hey, wait. KD's not an invalid. I mean it had to have been her idea to rig the snickers." David pointed out. 

"Are you still here?" Josh asked. 

"Very observant, Josh." David retorted. 

"Well, from now on, you'll think twice about stealing her snickers, won't you, David?" Leo asked in his remanding tone. David looked guilty and nodded. 

"I'm just gonna leave now." He said and scrammed out the door. 

Josh grinned and then looked at the others. 

"So what are we going to do?" He asked.

"We're going to get CJ a towel, and then we're going to sit down and talk about whatever it is we have to talk about today." Leo replied as Margaret walked into the room with a can of paint thinner. 

"Leo?" She asked. Leo looked at the receiver. 

"Sam, find CJ a towel. I'll be right back." He said before following Margaret back into his office. Jed just looked around the room and tried not to crack up laughing. It was the reason he wouldn't look up; he didn't want to see his staff looking beaten by a prankster and then have to keep a straight face. 

"Why do I have to find a towel?" Sam whined before getting smacked upside the head by CJ. 

"I can find my own towel." She added to the smack before leaving the room in search of a towel. Jed just sat down in his chair, held his face in his hands, and tried desperately not to break out laughing. 

"Are you okay, sir?" Josh asked in worry. Jed stifled a chuckle.

"Fine." He said weakly.

"Hey, gorgeous." KD said as Toby sat down next to her. They looked around their new home, surrounded by boxes and furniture that Toby was positive KD was going to spend three hours having him rearrange. He smiled and kissed her gently.

"Hi beautiful. Happy April first." He said with a smirk.

"You were at the office for an awful long time last night." She said playfully.

"I had a lot of work to do." He said softly before kissing her neck. "Welcome home." He whispered. She smiled and snuggled into his shoulder.

"I know. An actual house, Toby. It's great." She whispered back.

"You said that the first time we saw it." Toby teased. She smiled and nodded tiredly. He slipped an arm around her waist and then rested his other hand on her stomach and felt the activity his children were engaging in.

"Do you know how much I love you, Toby Ziegler?" KD whispered. He smiled and kissed her forehead before gently pressing his lips to hers.

"And I love you, Kathryn Dylan Ziegler." He whispered back. 

"So what did you do to our friends?" She asked after a brief pause. He smiled weakly and rested his chin on her head. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." He whispered. "Come on. 

It's been a long day. Let's get you to bed." 

"Animal." KD murmured. Toby chuckled and helped her stand up, sliding his arm around her waist and moving with her as a sort of protective crutch.

"Absolutely." He replied softly in her ear as they moved into their new bedroom.

 


	2. Longest Journey - April 2

 

RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER/NOTES/etc.: See introduction  
SUMMARY: The longest journey begins... 

"So right now the vote is even-steven. Half those idiots are gonna vote for Mathis and the good guys are gonna vote for us, right?" Josh asked.   
"I don't want you referring to American voters as idiots, Josh." Leo snorted.  
"Sorry. I know. I'm just... overwhelmed." Josh murmured.   
"We all are, I think." Mandy murmured, her hair back to its semi-normal color, three weeks having gone by since the April Fool's fiasco. Josh liked to joke around with her though and occasionally mention that he thought he saw a flash of pink when she turned her head a certain way.  
"Hey, Mandy, is that..." Josh started.  
"Shut up." Mandy interrupted.  
"So where are we right now?" Sam asked.   
"Leo's office." Josh retorted.   
"Josh." Sam said with a sigh.  
"The chances that Mathis is gonna win against a popular incumbent candidate, for example Bartlet, is slim to none. These polls have a margin for error of about 20%." CJ started but stopped when she noticed the looks she was getting from the others. "What?" She asked.   
"You're speaking with authority on something politically related." Josh said with a grin. "Congratulations."   
"We've done well, boys." Leo said playfully. CJ rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to respond when Leo's phone rang. Leo looked at the handle apprehensively, grabbed a Kleenex and then pulled the receiver to his ear. Sam glanced at Leo and then at Josh.   
"He says there's still glue on it." Josh murmured.   
"Yeah, hey, Toby." Leo said as he glared at Josh and Sam. "Yeah, we're talking about the mark-up. What? What do you mean?" Leo asked as he stood up quickly. Suddenly he had the staff's attention.   
"What's going on?" Josh asked worriedly.  
"Okay, listen. You guys get going. I'll put Josh in charge and then I'll be right there." Leo said then he paused. "Good point. CJ then." He said before hanging up. Josh frowned.   
"What's going on and why is CJ in charge and I'm not?" Josh asked.   
"CJ's in charge because she can now speak with authority on political issues and what's going on is that Katy has gone into labor." Leo said as he moved for his jacket. Josh rolled his eyes.  
"Hasn't she gone into labor four times this week?" He retorted.   
"Her water broke." Leo replied as he headed for the hallway. "CJ's in charge!" Everyone glanced at each other and then a switch was flipped and they all moved into high gear.

"Toby?" Leo asked softly as he walked up to a very tired looking man in the hallway. Toby looked up with an exhausted look on his face, smiled and then slowly got to his feet.   
"Hey, Leo." He murmured.   
"Looks like she did a number on your hand." Leo said with a smile as he gestured to Toby's bandaged hand.  
"She's a strong woman. Literally." Toby murmured as he glanced at his wounded fingers. "Felt like she was trying to tear the thing off."  
"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Leo said with a smile. Toby smiled a little wider.   
"It's amazing, Leo. I saw my sons today." He whispered. "I mean, when she wasn't swearing at me and telling me never to come near her again, it was such a thrilling thing. I mean it was beautiful." He paused. "I write speeches for a living; I use words every day. And yet, as I stand here, I can't think of anything to say except... I met my sons today, Leo." He whispered. Leo smiled and nodded.   
"That in of itself is an amazing thing, Toby. It never goes away. Being a father, watching your children grow up... It's an amazing thing, Toby." He said softly. Toby smiled and nodded before glancing at the door to the hospital room they were standing outside of. "She's sleeping in there. She really knocked herself out." He murmured.  
"One childbirth will do that to you, Toby. She's had two in a row." Leo pointed out. Toby smiled and nodded before looking back at him.   
"Mr. Ziegler?" A nurse asked as she walked up to them. Toby looked at her and nodded. "Would you like to see your sons?" She asked with a smile. Toby glanced at Leo and then back at the nurse.  
"Very much so." He said softly. The nurse smiled and then led the two of them down the hall. She stopped in front of a large window and pointed to two small babies towards the back of the room. Leo watched as Toby became enchanted by the sight of his children and then placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.  
"They're beautiful." Leo said softly. Toby blinked back tears.   
"They really are." He whispered.   
"What are their names?" Leo asked. Toby smiled.   
"Ian Robert and Isaac David Ziegler." He whispered. Leo smiled and squeezed Toby's shoulder.   
"Great names." He said softly as they both watched the two newborns sleep.

INTERLUDE


End file.
